Category talk:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers
Dairanger Should we keep the Dairangers on this page still? They've appeared in Power Rangers but just in Legendary mode. --8th Mizukage (talk) 03:07, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yes because those weren't the Dairangers. Those were Troy, Noah, Jake, Emma, and Gia. ::I say no. The counterparts showed up one way or another, which means that as a post-zyu team, they no longer belong in this category. :::Except those weren't the counterparts. The suits did. At what point did RyuuRanger, ShishiRanger, TenmaRanger, KirinRanger, and HououRanger appear in Power Rangers? They didn't - their suits weren't used until Super Megaforce as a Legendary Ranger Change. Their mecha were used in MMPR Season 2 - with the Zyuranger suits. Because these are only the use of the powers and not the rangers themselves, they remain Sentai-Exclusive. By your logic, we would have to declare Maskman and Flashman as adapted as well because their powers also have appeared in Super Megaforce. This is just as wrong as that is, and for the very same reasons. ::::Not marked as adapted, just not marked Sentai exclusive. Even if there is no new Ranger in the suits, the suits aren't technically Sentai exclusive anymore. It's a sticky situation. --8th Mizukage (talk) 03:37, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::However, the category is Sentai-Exclusive RANGERS. The powers and (later) suits used by those rangers were adapted, however the rangers themselves did not appear. Just because the suits appeared in Super Megaforce (which is clearly a mistake given they were not used during its adaptation nor any regular season prior) does not mean they are no longer exclusive. Anyone who watches Super Megaforce knows that, at a minimum, the Samurai Rangers no longer have their powers as they've been utilized by the Super Mega Rangers via Legendary Ranger Keys. This is backed up by them having met Jayden and Casey, both of whom did not transform and fight beside them. Therefore those powers had to have originated somewhere else, like all the others did. Where did they originate? Not in MMPR Season 2, because they used the Zyuranger suits. im getting really annyoed of toqgers being in sentai exclusive >:( I Don't who did it, but someone deleted the Dairangers. I agree with them staying, they were only seen as suits worn by the Magaforce scene or in brief scens during the Legendary Battle, which made a point to highlight all the adapted Rangers but blundered by mixing Gokaiger footage of the unadapted Rangers.Monkeyjb1988 (talk) 10:55, January 8, 2020 (UTC) About skipped seasons. Since Go-Busters was adapted after getting skipped, can we perhaps not include the ToQgers on this page? There's a chance they may be adapted in time. I think it only makese sense to include rangers who were not adapted into Power Rangers that came from season that had. Can we do that? I really don't want to see the Kyurangers on this list! Even if it's not permanete. SonicJrandSarah (talk) 21:00, February 22, 2020 (UTC)